


Everybody's gonna hear me out

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Trans MCYT [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, MTF Philza, Non-Binary Ranboo, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Fundy (mentioned), Trans Male Character, Trans Philza, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), philza is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Works based on prompts from Dream SMP Prompts by Arson_BeeMan I hope I do more than one of these.1. Winged Tommy paints his wings as the trans flag for Pride Month2. Someone asks Enby Ranboo what their bio sex is and Ranboo has to (awkwardly) explain that enderman have no genitals3. MTF Philza comes out to her sonsTitle from Touch-Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Trans MCYT [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097756
Comments: 21
Kudos: 543





	1. Winged! FTM Tommy :D

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream SMP Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661385) by [Arson_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_Bee/pseuds/Arson_Bee). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this prompt and my brain said yes?  
> So i wrote it at 3am cause when else am I gonna do it?
> 
> -not proofread-

“TECHNO” Tommy’s loud shout could be heard from across the house. Normally, Phil would get upset but not this time. The SBI household was getting ready to attend their first pride parade, something especially important to Tommy after he came out. 

“What?” Techno’s gruff reply came as he stuck his head into Tommy’s room. Techno himself was already dressed, adorning the pink, yellow, and blue his own pride flag had. 

“I need you to help me paint my wings!” Tommy excitedly turned to Techno holding some kind of powdery pigment cans in his hands. Techno immediately noticed the colors he was holding. Pink, white, and blue. The trans pride flag. Now, who was Techno to say no to his little brother?

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll help you” Techno gingerly stepped into the room which happened to be a mess at the moment but it was liveable. 

Tommy sat down on a stool and stretched out his wings. His wings weren’t as big as Philza’s and probably never would be but they would still grow. Techno picked up the blue pigment and gently started from the top of the wings, switching to pink, then white, then pink again, then blue to finish it off. Once he was done, Techno stood back to admire his handy work. The lines were wonky but that’s to be expected since Techno wasn’t the neatest person in the world and Tommy was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Alright, I’m done” Techno announced to Tommy. 

After hearing that, Tommy immediately launched up and raced to the bathroom to get a good look. Techno chucked to himself before following him only to be engulfed in a hug before he even reached the bathroom.

“Thank you..” Tommy whispered.

“Anytime” Techno smiled. 

Tommy let go and raced downstairs to where Wilbur and Philza were already dressed and waiting. Wilbur was, of course, dressed in the typical colors of the bi flag while Philza was dressed in a shirt that read “Proud AF Dad” with a tiny rainbow on it. 

“Hey, Tommy, ready to go?” Phil asked as Tommy reached them, smiling brightly at his son. 

“Yeah yeah, I gotta show you guys something though!” Tommy was bouncing with excitement as he turned around and expanded his wings, showing the trans flag painted onto them. 

As Tommy turned back around to face his brother and father, he noticed them share a glance and his smile faltered slightly.

“Do you guys not like it?” Tommy sounded scared.

“Nononono Tommy! I think it looks great!” Phil was quick to reassure. “It’s just that… well… I guess great minds think alike..”

Before Tommy could even realize what was said, Phil spun around and expanded his own wings. Painted onto them was blue, pink, and white. The trans pride flag. The lines were much neater, obviously, Wilbur’s doing by the way he was smirking. Tommy felt his eyes tear up. He felt so cared for. 

“Nono, don’t cry. We have a pride to attend remember!?!” Philza hugged Tommy tightly. “I’m proud of you” was whispered into Tommy’s ears. Tommy smiled through the tears. 

They eventually pulled away and Wilbur quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him out towards their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written very quickly whoops 
> 
> I've been eyeing this prompt for a while but I haven't had time to do it exactly just cause ya know school (and spending 7 hours playing skyblock and watching streams which whoo Ranboos face cam stream was so pog)
> 
> Anyways, Hopefully I have the chance to do more of the prompts!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R


	2. Enderpeople don't have genitals?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone being ignorant (whether on purpose or bc they actually don’t know that it’s rude) and asking Enby Ranboo about their biological sex and Ranboo getting confused bc??? Enderpeople don’t have genitals???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It's almost 3am, I just did 2 hours worth of French work, and I absolutely did not proof read this :D
> 
> I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense or if some of the wording is off, it makes sense to 3am me but I might edit this later when awake me wakes up and is like wow this is shizz.
> 
> anyways, enjoy :}

The night was clear and cool, the only warmth and light coming from the campfire they were hunched over. Philza had spontaneously decided to invite Wilbur, Tommy, Fundy, and Tubbo over for a small family reunion despite them regularly seeing each other which left Techno and Ranboo in a hurry to prepare, physically and mentally, for their guests. It ended up being a nicer time than Ranboo expected. They were currently huddled up next to Techno as Fundy shared a story about his transition. Ranboo, and evidently everyone else, were happy that Fundy was able to be proud of himself for who he was and everyone listened with no interruption. Once Fundy’s story was finished, Tubbo turned to Ranboo with a questioning look in his eyes. 

“So Ranboo, how was your transition like?” The question was spoken with innocence yet everyone tensed.

“Tubbo! It’s rude to ask people that!” Tommy was quick to correct his friend. 

Ranboo felt confused. Why would they have to transition?

“No, it’s fine but um… why would I have to transition?” Ranboo asked 

“Well, you’re non-binary aren’t you?” Tubbo asked, continuing once Ranboo gave their affirmations. “So you can’t be born non-binary so you had to have transitioned right?” Tommy elbowed him hard in the side. 

“You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to!” Wilbur quickly covered slightly panicked.

Ranboo came to the realization that humans were actually born with genders, unlike enderman. How could they forget such a thing? They laughed at themselves slightly before answering. 

“It’s fine, I actually forgot that humans are born with genders” 

“Heh?” Came a confused noise from Techno.

“What do you mean “humans are born with gender” isn’t everyone?” Tommy sounded very confused. 

“Most things are but enderpeople don’t have… well they don’t have genitals so we don’t have any biological sexes” Ranboo explained, “So yeah, I was born non-binary and I like it that way. Some enderpeople choose to identify with a certain gender but I haven’t felt any reason too so I haven’t”

Everyone, albeit still seeming confused, nodded in understanding. Things became quiet and awkward for a moment before Philza picked up a conversation with Wilbur and everyone followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to sleep 
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R


	3. PHILZA MINECRAFT IS THE BRAVEST WOMAN I'VE EVER METTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTF Philza coming out to her sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you this is so bad but whatever XD 
> 
> My spelling is really bad in general and It's late rn so I promise my spelling is so bad but I am totally not proofreading it so yolo

“Dad” “Phil” “Man” “He” “Him”

It all bothered him for the longest time. He tried to figure it out once, between his travels, but ended up not, figuring it was easier just living how he lived. But finally, after years of traveling and hardships, he settled down. He was comfortable with five sons that he had picked up along the way. All of them were relatively grown at this point, the youngest, Tommy, being 16. Phil was proud of the men they had become, relieved that maybe he didn’t do that bad of a job after all? Of course, with his boys grown up, Phil was given a lot of time to think. Almost too much time. At first, he avoided the topic, the painful words. It worked. He busied himself in other activities, with drawing and building. But of course, it caught up with him despite his best efforts. He didn’t mean too. He was simply reading a book when it mentioned a woman who was born a man. It clicked instantly. Yet, Phil shook his head and went to sleep, telling himself he is a man. 

He couldn’t keep up with it for long though. The next few weeks were rough. He barely slept, only drowned in the anxiety that maybe he wasn’t who he thought he was, maybe he wasn’t the way he was meant to be. It eventually chalked up to one night. He was tired of the restlessness that not even midnight flights could get rid of, he was tired of the constant anxiety. So, he launched himself out of bed and went to the mirror. He stared at himself before he spoke. 

“I am Phil and I am a man”

The words felt wrong, almost forced. He tried again. 

“I am Philza and I am a woman”

Philza could never imagine just how right it felt, just how correct it felt. She smiled at herself in the mirror and repeated the words, tears of joy springing to her eyes. She stood at the mirror for what felt like hours, repeated sentences referring to herself the correct way and deeming “Phil” to be wrong, finding she liked Philza better. She went to bed, content.   
-

It took a week before Philza decided she needed to come out to her sons. After her realization and acceptance, the words “dad” and “Phil” thrown so casually into conversation felt so unbelievably wrong that Philza swore it physically hurt her. It wasn’t her children’s fault, she didn’t blame them, they just didn’t know. Yet their words left her with little appetite and she found herself retreating to her room more and more often. This couldn’t continue, she decided, and on the day she knew all of them would be home, she decided to just do it. She stared at herself in the mirror, similar to how she first did and took a deep breath. It was going to be fine. They’ll accept her. Right? She couldn’t help but feel doubt. She was already in her 30s and just figured this out, would they even believe her? She didn’t know but it was now or never. She took a deep breath, smiled to herself in the mirror, and left for breakfast. 

“Hey, Dad!” Wilbur instantly greeted. 

Philza mentally prepared herself for what she was going to say next. “Um, actually, I’m not your dad.” The table lapsed into silence slightly. 

“Then who are you, Redza?” Techno chuckled slightly, clearly expecting some kind of joke.

“Your Mom” She was met with complete silence this time. Tommy and Tubbo stopped fighting, frozen, and Ranboo looked up with wide eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Ranboo asked despite already knowing. 

Philza felt anxiety bubble up inside her again and she took a deep breath for the millionth time before answering. “It means that I’m not a man. I’m a woman. I use she/her pronouns and my name is Philza, not Phil” 

Still, no one said anything leaving Philza to think that it was a dumb idea, that she was lying to herself. She stared at the floor as she felt tears fill her eyes though she refused to let them fall. 

“Okay, Mom” 

Philza snapped her head up at Wilbur’s voice to see Wilbur making his way towards her before wrapping her in a hug. 

“We still love and accept you. I glad that you feel confident enough to be who you really are around us” Wilbur soothed her fears. 

“Yeah! It makes no difference to us, you’re still Philza and you’re still our mom” Ranboo piped up. 

“Exactly, anyone who thinks otherwise and doesn’t respect you will promptly be removed from the world” came Techno’s “comforting” words. 

“Thanks, guys…” Philza was struggling to hold in the tears now as she clutched onto Wilbur. Maybe she shouldn’t have worried afterall, she taught her sons to be accepting. The room lapsed into silence again. 

“PHILZA MINECRAFT HAS BIG WOMAN ENERGY” Tommy’s loud shout shattered the silence followed by Tubbo’s cheering. 

The room devolved into laughter, Philza having to sneak a hand up to wipe a traitorous tear off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Philza Minecraft in this household, especially trans Philza. 
> 
> Some of this is written off of recent experiences where I've been called something that isn't my gender by my parents (not on purpose cause they don't know) and I lose my appetite. They still don't know but eh whatever it's fine. 
> 
> I've been loving these trans prompts from the list so I might actually try to do all of them if school doesn't beat me up first.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R


End file.
